


Art for An Alignment to Cry

by Demenior, kickingshoes



Series: Sigh No More [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickingshoes/pseuds/kickingshoes
Summary: Art for Demenior's Whisperbang fill An Alignment to Cry.





	Art for An Alignment to Cry




End file.
